You're invisible
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: Joker decides to twist the newest rogue, Enigma, into something much worse.
1. Chapter 1 Day: 1

Day:1.

Note: My new and improved version of manipulated, hope you guys enjoy! :D

* * *

Enigma had just been caught. He had almost brought Gotham to his knees with the information he had and then the bat had to ruin his plans.

He then went the extra mile and reviled that Enigma was actually Edward Nashton, the head of the cyber crimes unit.

They caught him, which did surprise Edward. He didn't think they were smart enough to catch him.

Now he was being taken down the corridors of Black Gate prison to his cell.

Gordon was walking with them, he glanced at Edward from the corner of his eye.

Gordon had worked with Edward, he trusted him. Edward seemed to be just as angry with the way the GCPD acted as he did and then it all came to the surface.

Yes there was the paying and slipping of evidence, but what Edward had done was a whole new type of betrayal.

"Why did you do it Nashton?" asked Gordon. The question had been bugging him, he had to know.

Edward smirked. "Have you seen this city Gordon? It's full to the brim with corruption, I wanted to overflow it, to show the city who really ran it's laws, it's court houses, it's prisons and it's police. I wanted to get the job done, but… I knew the only way I was going to be able to that was to revile everything."

"Do you have any idea how much damage that sort of information could of done?" cried Gordon.

Edward grinned at him. "Oh of course I did. That only encouraged me."

Gordon stared at Edward in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Naston… Edward, I helped you, I trusted you!"

"Just as the city trusts it's police, but wait… what are they like?" laughed Edward. "Oh and please stop calling me Nashton, that is not my name. My name is Nigma. Edward Nigma."

The guard shoved Edward into his cell and locked it.

Gordon stared at Edward for a long time. "I trusted you," he whispered.

The smirk grew on Edward's face.

"I pity you Edward," Gordon admitted.

Edward frowned a little and raised an eyebrow.

"I pity you, because now that brilliant mind of yours is going to do nothing but rot inside these walls. How does that make you feel?" questioned Gordon.

Edward smirked. "I'll let you know next time I see you."

Gordon sighed and began to walk away.

Edward smirked and called after him. "Say hello to your daughter for me. She was one of the only people I could actually have a decent conversation with."

Edward smirked and sat on his bed, looking at the floor to leave himself to think.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Enigma! I would change that name of yours Ya' know? It sounds…. girly!"

Edward glanced across the corridor to see-

His heart stopped for a few moments as his mind suddenly came to the realisation of who he was across from.

The Joker.

Joker grinned at him, his skin looked like it was cracking a little and his teeth looked yellow against his white skin.

"So… why did Ya' call yourself Enigma? I mean, seriously?! That name sounds so girly it's unbelievable! You need a better name then that, a lot better name," giggled Joker.

Edward slowly turned on his back and ignored Joker.

Joker grinned. He had a new toy. Someone to mess and manipulate. He was going to have a lot of fun now, his time in prison wasn't going to be so bad now.

"Oh Eddie!" he cried causing Edward to glance across at him. "You and me are going to have so much _fun_ together!"

Joker's laughter echoed along the halls, causing shivers to run down anyone's spine who heard it.

T.B.C:


	2. Chapter 2 Day: 2

Day:2.

Edward had been in blackgate for a whole day now and he was already board and annoyed.

Joker never shut up, he just kept on going on and on about the Batman.

"You and me are the same Eddie!" laughed Joker as he studied the new comer.

Edward froze and turned to look at Joker. "I'm nothing like you!" he growled.

Joker wagged his finger at him and grinned. "Oh but you are… deep down you're as bad as me and it scares you because you know what you will be able to do. I have a question for you though," Joker looked up at him and a grin broke across his face and looked like it would brake his face in half. "Why are you holding back? Is there some sort of moral coding engraved in that big brain of yours that you won't dare cross, no matter how much you want to and no matter how much you _know_ it is the _right_ thing to do?"

Edward glared at him. "You're crazy."

Joker started to laugh. "And you are the same as me, so does that make you crazy too?!"

Edward scowled at him. "I am not crazy."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Edward turned on his side to try and ignore the idiotic clown. He wouldn't shut up and it was driving him up the wall.

"Riddle me this Eddie!" Joker laughed as Edward turned to face him. "Who is completely crazy but doesn't want to admit it?"

Edward's voice went dry. He didn't know why it had gone dry or why he couldn't speak, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't speak.

"YOU!" shouted Joker.

Edward narrowed his eyes, glaring daggers at the so called 'clown prince of crime' the 'harlequin of hate' the 'king of chaos' so many names. How did he get so many titles?

Joker grinned at studied him for a bit longer. He needed to find something. He needed to find the scab of an old wombed and keep picking at it until he drew blood.

That sprang an idea in his head.

"Say Eddie, how did you get that scar? The one above your eye? It looks old, like Ya' got it when you were a kid," giggled Joker.

Edward went wide eyes and he froze up a little, a small glimmer of pain shot through Edward's eyes and then it was gone.

"Did somebody hurt you Eddie? Who was it? Come on, tell me, tell me! Oh tell me!" Joker growled out in frustration.

Edward swallowed the lump in his throat and all he managed to get out was a very small plea. "Leave me alone," he was almost embarrassed at how pathetic it sounded.

Joker grinned. Oh he had found his scab, now he had to just keep picking.

T.B.C:


	3. Chapter 3 Day: 3

Day:3.

Edward hand't been sleeping. For some odd reason he kept on having nightmares about his past and his father. It was driving him crazy and he was getting scared.

Why? Why were these cursed moments of his past coming up and playing merry hell with his mind?

"My dad hit me,"

Edward turned his head towards Joker. Had he heard him right? Had Joker just said his dad hit him?

"Every night, for the simplest of things. He never understood me always thought I was," Joker looked over at Edward and he was grinning inwardly. "_Useless._"

Edward noticeably went stiff and stared at Joker.

Oh now he knew what the scab was made of, now he could just keep digging until he drew blood.

"He hit you too didn't he Eddie?"

"Who hit me?" snapped Edward as he folded his arms.

Joker chuckled a little. "Your dad Eddie. Your dad beat you. I know he did. You were nothing to him! You are still _nothing!_"

Edward went wide eyed. "What?! No! My… my Dad loved me! He cared about me and I loved and cared about him!"

The words tasted bitter and fowl in Edward's mouth. Lies, that was all lies. He hated his father, wished he had killed him sooner.

Joker chuckled. "You're lying."

Edward blinked. He was loosing his cool very quickly. "No… I'm not, I don't lie! I don't cheat!"

That came out on auto pilot and he inwardly cursed for letting out such a private thing.

Joker grinned and began to giggle. "Oh I bet you lie and cheat with every thing and everyone! No wonder your dad hit Ya'! He wanted to teach you a lesson! One you would never forget!" Joker walked up to the bars of his cell. "And by the looks of things, it didn't work. I mean you lied to the whole of the GCPD!"

"They lie to everyone else! Just like me Dad!" shouted Edward.

Joker chuckled. "You wanted him to be proud of you didn't you? But he never was, was he? He always caused you of cheating and lying."

Edward covered his ears and shook his head. "N- no! No! That's a lie!"

"Aww, poor Eddie. Not _Daddy's_ boy?" Joker chuckled and leaned out closer, saying in a harsh whisper. "Not _his super star!_?"

Edward stared at him, he had gone pale, very pale as the memories came flooding back.

Joker giggled with glee when he realised his plan was working and Edward was slowly beginning to turn.

"Oh you poor thing, _never_ wanted, _always hated!_" laughed Joker as he glared right at Edward in his eyes.

Edward felt like the clown was entering his mind and his soul, if there was such thing as a soul, he felt like he was trying to uncover every hidden truth and bring them to the surface.

"You are nothing but a _little failure!_" cackled Joker before hissing. "Nobody _cares_ about you. _Nobody knows_ who _you_ are! You are _invisible!_"

Edward shook his head in protest.

"No! No I'm not! You're lying! I am smart, I'm … you don't know anything about me!" he yelled across the hall.

"Oh Eddie, _I_ know _everything_ about you. Because you and me are the same!"

Edward shook his head violently. "NO! I am not chaos! I am not crazy!"

Joker chuckled darkly at how pathetic and desperate Edward sounded. Just like a small child trying to convoke himself he was right and failing in the process.

"I never said that _those_ bits made us the same," hissed Joker as he walked away from his cell bars and sat on his cot.

Edward stared across at the Joker's shadow. What did Joker mean by 'I never said those bits made us the same?' then what… what mad them the same?!

"You're an idiot!" Edward growled as he lay back down, turning his back on Joker and curling up.

Joker looked over at him and grinned to himself. "Looks like someone's loosing his mind. Good."

T.B.C:


	4. Chapter 4 Day: 4

Day:4.

_'kill the idiots Edward!'_

* * *

Edward tossed and turned in his sleep.

* * *

_'Kill the useless morons. You know you want to! Come on, Joker's right! You are as bad as him! Kill all of the idiots, get rid of them!' the shadowy voice whispered in Edward's dreams. It was tempting him, telling him to do it._

Edward rolled over on his side and whimpered a little as the voice began to get stronger.

_'Kill the idiots you pathetic moron! Prove your dad wrong! You killed him you can do it again! You can kill all of the idiots! Destroy them Edward! Do it! You know you want to!'_

* * *

"No… no I don't…" Edward whispered as he rolled over again, his eyes squeezed shut, voice braking a little.

* * *

_'Yes you do! You know! You want to, kill them, kill all of them! Show who is the smartest, show them the real genius! Go on, you know you want to,' the voice now was beginning to sound familiar._

* * *

Edward began to heavy breath as he started to recognise who's voice it was.

It was his voice.

* * *

_'Do it! Kill them, kill all of them! Make them suffer and then kill them. Cut them up, lock them away and throw away the key! Do what they have done to you! Destroy them you moron, do something right for once!'_

Edward began to shake and his heart rate was going off pace as he began to panic.

_'DO IT YOU LITTLE'_

No, he didn't want to. He didn't want to.

_'MORON! KILL!'_

No shut up, shut up, shut up!

_'THE,'_

NO, he didn't want to do that, he didn't want to become that thing!

_'IDIOTS!' suddenly a dark version of himself jumped out of the shadows and grabbed him by his troat._

_The dark Edward was grinning and tightening his grip on the 'real' Edward's throat._

_'You are pathetic! Come on, kill them, you know you want to! Why not just give in to the bad, you're already half way there. Come on Eddie, become that monster you desperately want to become! So do it! Come on become strong, become the monster!'_

* * *

Joker was watching Edward having his nightmare with a twisted smile on his face. It was rather entertaining and he was pretty sure he knew what Edward was dreaming about.

Joker tilted his head to the side as Edward began to cry out in a panic, he was fighting with himself, he was fighting with his fate. He was fighting a loosing battle, because Edward was nearly there, he was slightly cracked already when it came to his mind, now all Joker had to do was brake it.

* * *

_'Eddie! Why fight me? You know Joker is right, you want to become me. You want to become the monster, you want respect,' growled the 'dark' Edward._

_'Real' Edward shook his head desperately. "No I don't! I… I don't want to become you, I don't want to kill.'_

_'Dark' Edward growled and there him to the floor. 'You are so stupid! The idiots locked you up in here and they had no right to do that! Why can't you see that? Are you as stupid as the rest of them?'_

_'No!' yelled 'real' Edward._

_'Dark' Edward grabbed 'real' Edward by his collar and hissed. 'Then prove it! Prove it you useless moron!'_

* * *

Edward screamed and quickly shot up right, heavy breathing, sweat trickling down his face with wide, blue, frightened eyes.

Joker giggled and watched him until Edward turned and glared at him.

"What are you looking at clown?" he growled.

Joker simply smiled and lay down on his bed. "Oh nothing Eddie. Sweet dreams."

T.B.C:


	5. Chapter 5 Day: 5

Day:5.

Edward was sitting in his cell, rocking back and forth, his eyes wide and staring at the floor, his usually neat hair was a complete mess and he had bags under his eyes.

Joker giggled quietly to himself. Edward was slipping, actually no… he was free falling and no one would be able to save him. He would spiral down into madness and then Joker's job would be done.

"Do you like riddles Eddie?" asked Joker as he leaned against the bars of his cell.

Edward looked up with tired eyes. "Yes."

"I thought you would. Do you not find it annoying when idiots, who can't answer something as simple as a child's riddle get to _lock_ you up or for that matter_ live_?" Joker suggested.

Edward stared at him for a long time, his anger slowly eating at him. "Yes, of course I get angry! Those idiots don't deserve to live they should be killed!"

"Do it then. Kill them."

"I can't do that!"

"Why ever not?"

Because… because… I just can't!"

Joker grinned. Oh Edward was so easy. "Eddie, you can do it. As long as you want to do it, you can do it!"

"NO!" shouted Edward.

Joker sighed and unlocked his cell before walking over to Edward's and unlocking his.

Edward stared up at him, his eyes were full of dread.

Joker grabbed him and pulled him out of his cell. They walked down the corridor towards the one guard that was on duty.

Joker grabbed the guard by his neck, to stop him from crying out, then he grabbed his arms and held them behind him.

Joker then, quickly let go of his arms and tossed Edward a knife. "There Ya' go Eddie my boy!"

Edward caught the metal object and stared at it in horror.

He looked back at Joker with a pleading look, but Joker grinned at him and said. "Make me _proud_ of you!"

Edward stared at him, then at the guard, then at the knife and then he looked back at Joker.

"No! I don't want to. Where are the guards?"

Joker growled and shoved the guard to the floor pressing his foot on the guard's throat.

"Come here, Edward!" he snarled at him.

Edward shook his head. "No, no I don't want to-"

"Come here now!" Joker ordered.

Edward was stunned into silence and slowly crept up to Joker, who grabbed Edward's hand and shoved him to the floor before he grabbed the guard and pushed him up against the wall by his throat.

Then Joker grabbed Edward and pulled him to his feet, he took Edward's hand, the one with the knife in it and held it to the guard's throat.

"Do it!" he hissed in Edward's ear.

Edward shook his head and tried to get out of Joker's grip, but he couldn't.

"Here, let me help you," growled Joker as he pushed Edward's hand down and pulled it across.

Edward couldn't comprehend what had happened. His hands were wet and smelt like… copper?

Oh god!

Edward struggled desperately to try and get out of Joker's hold.

The clown laughed and dragged Edward back to his cell and locked it before getting into his own and shutting the door.

Edward stared at his scarlet hands in horror.

"See Eddie, it's simple. Now don't tell me you didn't enjoy it!" laughed Joker.

Edward stared at him with complete fear.

Joker laughed. "I know you enjoyed it. I see it in your eyes."

Edward gulped and sat down on the floor curling up in a ball as the weight of the death sunk in. He had never killed somebody like that, he had always been far away, then it wasn't his fault.

Joker giggled. "You enjoyed it Eddie. Do you want to know how I know?"

Edward looked up at him and slowly nodded.

"Because your father was like me, maybe not as bad but he could inflict pain and you know what they say…." Joker chuckled and hissed. "Like _father_ like _son_!"

T.B.C:


	6. Chapter 6 Day: 6

Day:6.

Note: Thank you to my one review!

Yeah I will try and do longer chapters it's just because it's in days I didn't want to over crowd one day and not have anything for the other day.

Still I'm glad you like it and I hope you like this next chapter! :D

-Bat-Teen 28.

* * *

Edward sat on the floor of his cell, rocking back and forth, his eyes were hollow and it was like he wasn't there.

"Oh Eddie, what's up? You've been quiet all day!" laughed Joker.

Edward didn't answer he just stared at the floor, his hair was even messier now and his once sharp, blue, calculating eyes were now dim and dead.

Joker tilted his head to the side and sighed. "Eddie, if it's about the death, forget about it. You wanted to do it remember?"

"No that was you! That was all you!" shouted Edward.

Joker chuckled and shook his head. "No it wasn't."

"Riddler."

"What?"

"My name, I decided to call myself the Riddler," replied Edward as he continued rocking back and forth.

Joker grinned. "Oh and what does the 'Riddler' do?"

Edward was silent for a moment before answering. "He tests people."

"What happens if they fail the test Eddie?" asked Joker.

"I… I don't know yet. I haven't figured that out yet."

Joker chuckled. "Oh Eddie, I'm sure you'll figure it out, not!"

Edward blinked.

"I mean, you are _nothing_, no one cares about you, to every one else you are _invisible _no one even knows you _exists_!" shouted Joker as he leaned out of his cell.

"I'm not!" yelled Edward.

"Oh please. You are so _pathetic_! So _useless_! No wonder you Dad _disowned _you! Who would _want_ a snivelling little whip like _you?_" growled Joker before he burst out laughing.

Edward stared at him. "Well, how can I prove I'm not any of those things?!"

Joker giggled. "Oh, you just have to kill somebody, kill the idiots Edward, you know that it makes sense! You know you want to do it!"

Edward covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. "No, that's not what I want to do, I don't want to do that!"

"Then you'll be pathetic and useless for the rest of your miserable life!" cackled Joker.

Edward was slightly hyperventilating now. He was in a panic. To be forgotten like that, to be considered useless and idiotic, his mind couldn't cope and Joker knew that.

He giggled, before full blown laughing.

"Shut up!" growled Edward, his panic was getting worse. He couldn't be forgotten, that was his worst nightmare. To be forgotten and considered useless, no, no, no! No that wouldn't happen, he wouldn't let that happen!

"I'll show you!" he shouted over at Joker who laughed at him.

"Eddie, you can't prove anything to me! You are useless! Completely useless!" cried Joker.

Edward grounded his teeth, his anger was now building up and he could feel all his rage for his entire life bubbling and becoming something. Something dangerous and crazy… something like… a monster.

"Poor little Eddie, always so desperate to show off and always failing! Ha! You're a joke! A pathetic little moron!"

"NO!" shouted Edward as he stood up and grabbed his cell bars. "I am a riddle! I am a enigma! My name is Edward Nigma! The Riddler! I will crush Gotham! I will destroy all of the idiots who drag society down and I will teach Gotham to get smart or die!"

Joker grinned and watched as Edward unlocked his door, but he didn't run, he walked up to Joker's cell and hissed. "Knife. Now."

Joker chuckled and gave it to him.

Edward took it and walked back into his cell.

"I'll show you!" he growled. "I'll show you and I'll bring Gotham to it's knees!"

T.B.C:


End file.
